gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero
Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ Urutoraman Zero) is the son of Ultraseven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. His training ultimately led to his redemption in his battle with Belial. He is considered one of the strongest Ultras in history. Story Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie A long time ago, Zero was known as a young warrior with an unlimited potential but has no awareness of his true origin. Desired for more power, he attempted to take the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultraseven, followed by the rest of the Ultra Brothers dragging him out of the tower. Zero is first seen wearing the Techtor Gear armor and training with Ultraman Leo on K76, the planet he was sent to after being banished. When Pigmon was in danger, Zero decided to save it rather than continue his battle with Leo. Leo and Ultraman Kingthen revealed to him that protecting lives is the purpose of an Ultra. When Seven exiled him, he was actually saving Zero from touching the Plasma Spark and thus preventing him from a fate similar to Ultraman Belial's. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. to K76, King and Leo revealed to Zero that Seven was his father. King declared Zero redeemed and freed him from his armor so he could join the fight against Belial. Zero arrived only to have a mortally wounded Seven die in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited and reconciled with his revived father again. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero A distortion in space brought Zero to Planet Chain where he discovered the Alien Salome's factory and learned of their invasion plot. He attempted to destroy it with help from dimensional-displaced alternate versions of the ZAP SPACY crew, but found resistance in the form of Imitation Ultra Brothers. After a week had passed, Hiroshi Hyuga and Rei answered a distress call and their ship was drawn into the dimension containing Planet Chain. Zero saved the two of them from Mecha Gomora, and then encountered a robotic clone of himself called Darklops Zero. Zero fought him and ended up being banished by Darklops Zero to another dimension. Zero attempted to escape the dimension but was prevented from doing so by Imitations Ultraman and Ultraseven. Leo arrived to help Zero and they destroyed the imitation Ultras with a Double Flasher. Zero exited the dimension and, along with Rei's Gomora, won against Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero ended up self-destructing and destroying Planet Chain, forcing everyone to flee. Zero helped the Space Pendragon escape the dimension and flew back with Leo to the Land of Light. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire After an invasion from Darklops armies, Zero volunteered himself on a mission to track their origin and his father gave him the Ultra Zero Bracelet that allowed him to transform three times in that other dimension He landed on a small quarry on Planet Anu and helped the miners defending against several Legionoids. With Run, a mine enforcer dying and Zero running out of power, he took Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels, he faced against armies of Belial Galactic Empire while forming alliances with other characters including Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. After the Shield of Baraji crumbled into dust, Zero was captured and his Ultra Zero Eye were held in Belial's hands. It was then Mirror Knight leap from his tear and rescued him, regaining the Ultra Zero Eye and transformed into Ultraman Zero again but Belial's final trump card was by absorbing the collected Emeralds and transformed into the gigantic Arch Belial, easily pummeling Zero, even when reinforcements came to help. In a last effort, Zero and Mirror Knight tried to shield Planet Esmeralda from Belial's Deathcium Shot and ultimately lost his life from exhaustion. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baraji, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baraji onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. The other giants distract Belial to provide Zero enough time to charge his attack and killed Belial for good. With his mission over, Zero left a fully healed Run and formed the "Ultimate Force Zero". A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team went to rescue Emerana and Jean-bot from a giant planet-sized sphere manned by Beatstar. Having breached an entrance, they emerged six days later to save Emerana, Rei and Hyuga before encountering Jean-killer. After Emerana and the ZAP Spacy duo saved Jean-bot from his brainwashing, the robot persuaded his "younger brother" Jean-killer to join their side, which succeeded with Emerana's help. While the Ultra Brothers stopped the Beatstar Celestial Sphere from colliding Planet Bram, the team proceed to storm his tower. Zero marched further and face Beatstar before he was assisted by Jean-killer, piloted by Hyuga himself. As the fight ended, Zero and the rest of the team accepted Jean-killer into Ultimate Force Zero, now dubbed as Jean-nine as they continue their missions. Ultraman Saga Special DVD After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Zero arrived on a deserted planet where he fought Zetton. Afterwards he defeated him, but Alien Bat appeared to take Zetton for his plan & created an Anti Ultra Field so Zero's energy would drain quicker and brought Birdon to kill Zero. However Zoffy arrives to assist Zero and lets him borrow his Ultra Converter to regain his energy and both Ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Zoffy informed Zero about Alien Bat's plan on an alternate Earth and Zero used Ultimate Zero to get there. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. After discovering the planet's lack of population, he then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Nozomu Taiga, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy first. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refused to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Ultraman Dyna failed to protect them. After their encounter with Musashi and Team U, the two were led to learn how Alien Bat had kidnapped almost an entirety of the population to empower his Hyper Zetton. During Gubila and Gomess (S)'s attack, Taiga's refusal to cooperate and Zero's forced transformation rendered the giant 5 meters short. Although Zero managed to get Cosmos to tame them, Bat killed the monsters for their failure and sent Hyper Zetton to attack the Team U base the next day. It was during this time where the two finally put aside their differences and Taiga managed to transform into Zero. Alongside Cosmos, the two stormed Zetton's nest, allowing Takeru and Anna to restore Asuka/Dyna at the expense of her own life. The three Ultras combined their powers for Ultimate Zero to deliver the final blow but Alien Bat fuses his ship with his Hyper Zetton to form Imago Hyper Zetton, successfully overpowering the Ultras and killing Zero. As the three Ultra Hosts stood up again, their bravery allows them to fuse their Ultras into Ultraman Saga, therefore killing both the monster and alien for good while restoring the kidnapped populations. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet Earth were turned back on. Ultraman Saga Ultra Zero Fight Part 1: A New Power While journeying in the Monster Graveyard, Zero faced himself against a quartet of revived monsters. The mastermind appears as Alien Bat, who unveils his monsters as the four beasts of hell. In against EX Red King, he was forced in a one-sided battle but escaped from it via Strong-Corona and defeated the monster when it try to attack a helpless Pigmon. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat. Facing phantom copies of his Mode Changes, Zero finally countered their surprise attack, therefore killing the true enemy Galberos. Soon he went against Gan Q and Bemstar, simultaneously kill them by exploiting their new powers. It was then that Alien Bat made his move and absorbed the Four Beast of Hell as his antibodies, fighting the Ultra in his giant size while gaining the knowledge Zero's movements. Bat as well revealed that his life is linked to Pigmon, forcing Zero on the mercy of the alien until he heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. Before Bat could slice the Ultra with his sword, Zero split into his Mode Changes, using Luna-Miracle to expel the deceased monsters' spirit from Bat and save Pigmon while Strong-Corona delivers the finisher blow. Reuniting with Ultimate Force Zero, the Ultra finally knew the purpose of his new power as they left. Part 2: Awakening of Zero After dealing with King Silvergon's attack on Fanegon People's planet, Zero was told by Mother of Ultra that trouble had befallen his team, and in the Mighty Base they found that Mirror Knight and Glen Fire had been turned into bronze. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and exposes "Mother of Ultra" to be Alien Hipporito, killing the alien before his full petrifaction and rescue his victims. After being cornered by Alien Temperor, Tyrant, Alien Groza and Alien Deathre, the young Ultra's comrades appear and kept the aliens occupied, leaving Zero to save Pigmon from Mefilas Surai. Beaten but not destroyed, Surai unveiled Belial as the Darkness Five's leader, resurrected from death by possessing Armored Darkness. The entire fight which leads to Zero's victory turned into a trap that allows Belial to possess Zero as Zero Darkness while using his own powers to slay the Ultimate Force Zero. The young Ultra could only watch in helplessness and falls into despair but moments before Belial could kill Pigmon, Zero stopped him and transformed into Shining Zero. With his new power, the Ultra expelled Belial and turn back time in the local area. The other members of the Ultimate Force Zero were revived, and they all headed back to the base with Pigmon, their new team member. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Zero participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with his father and the Ultra Brothers but, with other Ultras from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. While in the midst of the battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war was about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, all of the Ultras and Kaiju returned to normal and went back home. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! After Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Etelgar at Planet Juran, Ultraman Zero pursued him but Etelgar escaped and left with the excuse that Zero would be his main dish (last target). He chased Etelgar to Earth, but after meeting Ginga and Victory, Zero called them to pass a trial so they would be able to use the Ultra Fusion Brace which was given to him from Ultraman King. He later helped Ultraman Ginga Victory and the Heisei Ultras against Etelgar, but like most of them, he was forced to fight an Eteldummy of his nemesis: Ultraman Belial. Ultraman X Zero was hunting Alien Nackle Bandero in space after the alien was reported for being a thief and an arms dealer. He tracked Bandero to Earth and faced him when Ultraman X battled both alien and Black King. After he managed to sever Black King's horn, Zero tried to chase Bandero by attacking him but X stopped him, since Bandero also brought a human escort. Using Rui's SOS message, Zero managed to find her at Planet Guillermo and attacked Bandero and Black King Drill Custom. X arrived late with Ultraman Zero Armor, a copy of his Ultimate Aegis and the two defeated both alien-monster pair. Zero departed and wishes to meet X again in the future. When the Aegis Shines Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Zero battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Shanghai, China and ended up destroying it with his Wide Zero Shot after being empowered by Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor's Cyber Wings. After saying farewell to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Zero gave Rui a love hand symbol and a smile flash while quickly saying hello and goodbye before he left with the other Cyber Card Ultras. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Zero was mentioned to be the sealer of Maga-Pandon, the King Demon Beast of Fire. His Ultra Fusion Cardwas collected by Gai Kurenai after the monster's defeat and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. In the final episode, his card was manifested in the real world to help Orb finish off Magata no Orochi by combining their finishers with Zero firing his Wide Zero Shot. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! As a result of a mysterious temporal distortion (caused by Mulnau), Zero's investigation leads to Ultraman Orb battling a rebuilt Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and report the situation to Orb before departing. Having missed the battle against Dark Alien Army, Zero returned and recruited Orb to aid X in stopping Desastro which Orb agreed to. Ultra Fight Orb Sent by the Space Garrison to investigate a strange energy on Planet Yomi, Zero encountered Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora before Ultraman Orb helped him in defeating both villains. Not long after, the two were visited by the mastermind Reibatos, who revived six monsters before leaving. Having at least destroyed two of them, Zero had Orb tail the villain before Jack, Seven and Zoffy came to his aid and alongside his father, trained Orb in an isolation for 10 years. With Orb obtaining Emerium Slugger, Zero and his father aided the former in fighting Tyrantand left him to fight Reibatos. At the end of the battle, the Space Garrison offered him a position in their rank, to which he politely declined. After Orb as Gai left, Zero remembers the Giga Battle Nizer's disappearance but kept the issue silent. Pre-Ultraman Geed In a heated battle against Ultraman Belial, Zero and the rest of the Ultra Garrison faced against him on Earth but was defeated in his strongest form, Ultimate Zero. As the Crisis Impact took place, his determination was held back by his father before King merged himself with the universe, preventing it from collapsing. Six years had passed and the theft of Ultra Capsules forced Zero in an investigation back to Earth with the last power of Ultimate Bracelet before it wrecked. Ultraman Geed Upon arrival, an injured Zero was forced to recuperate with a salaryman Leito Igaguri while meeting Ultraman Geed, having well aware of the young boy's relationship as Belial's son and at the same time mentoring him. After trading his life for the hostages held by Kei Fukuide, Zero was revived from Leito's own will and receive a set of Ultra Capsules by Ultraman Hikari, providing access to Ultraman Zero Beyond. Initially believed to have sealed Belial in his own dimensional tear, the fiend managed to escape and descended to Earth. Zero try to settle it with his own hands but later on left his former enemy to Geed, who did so via Royal Mega-Master and complimenting the young Ultra in aftermath. With Kei Fukuide still at large, Zero continued to aid and assist both Geed and the AIB forces. When Belial returned as Atrocious, Zero participated in the operation to distract him as RE.M. delivers the enzyme neutralizer to his Color Timer. With the operation failed, Geed's intervention was enough for Zero to deliver the object personally at the expense of his health. Geed's determination and courage was later sensed by Zero in defeating Belial. In aftermath of the battle, Zero bid farewell to his host and departed with the newly fixed Ultimate Bracelet. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect Them! The Wishes!! Zero will reappear in this movie to assist Geed, Orb and Juggler in the battle against Gilbaris and his army of Galactrons. Zero will also merge with Leito again as his host. Appearance See also: Ultraman Zero/Profile Gallery Crossover Appearance Chou Super Robot Wars Ultraman Zero appears as one of the many playable non-mecha heroes in both versions of Chou Super Robot Wars (AE and M), along with many other Ultras. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Ultraman Zero appears as one of the characters from Ultraman side along with some Other Ultras. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Ultraman Zero appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Haruno Haurka/Cure Flora. Trivia * In his voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, who also voiced Setsuna F. Seiei in Gundam 00, Rock Howard in Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky and Flynn Scifo in Tales of Vesperia. Category:Males Category:Male Category:Ultraman Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Tsuburaya Category:Tokusatsu Category:Official Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Giant Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists